Just Like Second Grade!
by Lonestarr
Summary: Those who don't learn from history...have to take it over, I guess.


Disclaimer: Even with the expected Butch Hartman hallmarks (repeated gags, overexcited voice acting), I'm liking this show more than I thought I would.

It was the last day of school in Petropolis Elementary. The teacher, Miss Doe, was sad to see her charges go, but thankful for some time to herself. Some of the students she dealt with this past year were a handful, but none more than…

"Dudley!"

The puppy's excitement about the end of the school year had led him to jump up and down while seated in his desk. This display garnered quite a bit of laughter from his classmates.

"Yes, Miss Doe?"

"Please calm down." This was a sentence that the teacher was well-acquainted with. Some of her fellow educators entered into a pool on how often she'd say it to Dudley every week.

"Sorry." Dudley kept his jumping to a mild bobbing. This satisfied Miss Doe.

"Now, class, this has been an interesting year, and you've all been so good…" The students noticed a hint of sugar in the air ever since the beginning of school. Exposing kids to sugar was a risky proposition, one Miss Doe was all too aware of, not just being a second-grade teacher, but also, someone who was once a fawn herself.

Dudley, meanwhile, was struck by an itch. As often as he promised his mother not to chew in public - usually excusing himself to the little dog's room to take care of business - he couldn't help it. He gnawed on his arm, his light growling drowning out Miss Doe's lecture…

…and the cheers of his classmates.

On Miss Doe's desk sat two boxes of donuts; all the colors of the rainbow were represented. With great excitement, the students helped themselves to the sugary rings of dough.

Dudley hacked up the flea that was chewing on him and fixed his gaze toward the front of the room. His eyes widened with the treat that awaited him.

Just as the classmates dispersed, he hurried toward the front and rooted around. There were only two donuts left: a plain one and a chocolate one. Dudley reached for the chocolate, but, as if by magic, it disappeared before he could grab it.

Tears started to well up in Dudley's eyes. He theatrically fell to his knees and let the tears flow. His classmates, who usually would've laughed at whatever misfortune befell him, were still pre-occupied with licking the residual sugar from their fingers.

Dudley felt a hoof on his shoulder.

"Here you are, Dudley." Miss Doe handed Dudley a chocolate donut. The pup dried his eyes, which were now lit up with elation. "I should probably cut down on sweets, anyway."

Dudley jumped up and licked his teacher's face before running back to his seat.

Miss Doe turned toward the student that snatched away the donut. "Katherine! You ought to know better than that."

The dark-haired kitten glanced up sheepishly at Miss Doe. "Thowwy, Miss Doe." Katherine, or Kitty, as she liked to be called, had lost one of her baby teeth the night before, which gave her an unfortunate lisp.

She stole a glance at the puppy whom she bested for the donut. Her parents had taught her to be respectful of others, especially those who were designated as life-long enemies of her kind - dogs. Even so, she couldn't believe what a goofball he was: chasing his tail, sticking his head out of the window of the school bus, yipping whenever he was happy about something. At that moment, Kitty thought to herself, 'I did him a favor taking that donut from him'. Maybe, she was right; someone that hyper didn't need more sugar coursing through their veins.

Meanwhile, Dudley sat at his desk and polished off the donut. He patted his stomach in satisfaction. As he relaxed in his seat, he wondered about what third grade would be like: would it also be filled with spelling tests and donut-stealing classmates?

He decided not to worry about that until it happened in the fall. Tomorrow was the start of summer vacation: two months of freedom, playing outside, staying up late…it was going to be great.

Dudley looked over at his classmates, particularly the dark-haired kitten. He gave her an unsure glance. He'd heard about a kitten…she might have been the same one, but he wasn't sure…who leaped into the moon bounce at her birthday party, claws drawn, and sent the bounce - and several partygoers - flying through the sky.

Even with that, he'd have loved to attended. His hyper attitude didn't exactly paint him as friend material. His mother would tell him as long as he was nice to people and remembered to be himself, he was sure to make friends.

Maybe in third grade.

A/N: Ever since the episode "Watch Dog", I couldn't help but speculate on what might've happened one day in school.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
